


Mistake

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Voltron Roomates AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Keith wears Lances shirt, not knowing it's his only clean one.





	Mistake

  Keith woke up slowly, blinking his eyes open before squinting at the nine AM sunlight. He sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to wake himself up before getting out of bed, standing up too fast and giving himself a headrush. He groaned and steadied himself, then leaned down and grabbed his sweatpants off of the floor. Right next to it laid Lances blue baseball tee, and in the back of Keiths mind he recalled it being his last clean shirt, but shrugged it off and picked it up anyway. Without thinking through what he was doing, Keith pulled on the clothing as he walked out into the kitchen.  
  
The first thing Keith did when he reached the kitchen was turn on the kettle and grab some instant coffee, then some milk and sugar. As he started making coffee for himself, Pidge walked into the kitchen and stood next to him, looking exhausted- more so than usual. She poked his side.  
  
"Why are you wearing Lances shirt?" She asked, a knowing glint in her eye. Keith realised his mistake a little too late, and searched his mind for any plausible excuse.  
  
"Uh, mine are all... dirty?" He lied, wincing at how unsure he sounded.  
  
"So are Lances, so what's _he_ wearing?" Pidge questioned, a mischevious smirk taking over her features.

  
It was at that moment that Lance stormed into the room, stumbling as the leg of his sweatpants was caught on his foot, wearing only his jacket.  
  
"That's my last clean shirt!" He cried, managing to get over to the other two without falling flat on his face.  
  
"Wear mine, then!" Keith exclaimed, blushing furiously as Pidge cackled in the background. Lance seemed to think for a moment, then turned around and walked back into his room, emerging a few moments later in Keiths tshirt, which was about two sizes too small, and showed off his midriff. Lance looked annoyed, Keith was still blushing, and Pidge was doubled over, laughing to the point of tears.  
  
Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
